


Pulse

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Magic, Resurrection, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzleheartbeat, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi is determined to resurrect Atem, even if he has to split his own heart in half to do it





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> For "heartbeat", I was caught between this or something a little kinkier but I'm watching Sabrina so magic it is ;)

Yugi knew that he had to keep this a secret

He couldn't let anyone know what he was doing, or else he might be stopped

Even Kaiba might stop him from something like this, wich he knew was .... _frightening_... in it's own right

If Kaiba, who was so very willing to do anything it took to get Atem back, would stop him from doing this, then anyone and everyone else would surely lose their minds over it

He didn't have a choice

He had to do this alone

Taking a shaking breath, he approached the pentagram that he had laid out in the graveyard, having taken special precaution to lay a large cloth out to set it over so that the ground wouldn't disturb it- and so that he could clean it up easily after

He settled down in front of it, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small plastic box, a golden goblet... and a dagger

Setting those aside, he then pulled out a small variety of candles, colored in black, purple, and gold, and a lighter

He lit each candle and set them inside a candle holder, then placed those carefully around the pentagram

"I call upon the god, Pharaoh Atem," he announced, swallowing hard as he set the last candle down and leaned back

"I call upon the god, Pharaoh Atem, to return to the living realm,"

He then opened the plastic box, and pulled out a heart- he didn't know or want to know where it was from, it was more than enough that he had had to call in a favor from Marik, who had been suspicious but willing to help his new-ish freind all the same

Carefully, he set the heart inside the center of the pentagram, swallowing anxiously before rolling his sleeve up and grabbing the dagger

"I sacrifice to you, sanguis de exercitum, cor de exercitum, vita de exercitum, and call for you to bond with me once again,"

The blade stung as it was slashed across his arm, but he tried his hardest to ignore it, breathing shakily as he moved his arm forward, letting his blood drizzle over the heart and watching as it began to beat again

Subtle and slow, barely noticeable, but... it was beating all the same

Shakily, he wrapped a spare cloth around his bleeding arm and took a shaking breath, then turned to the empty ground next to him, and began digging a small, shallow hole with his dagger

"I call to you, great Pharaoh Atem, to come forth and share the life force of your former host, share his blood, share his heart, share his breath," he announced, stabbing and digging at the ground over and over again until there was a hole big enough, his own heart beginning to beat faster and harder, and as it did, so too did the heart that he had just bled on

Taking a shaking breath, he picked up the heart and set it in the hole, burrying it quickly and moving back to wait

"I call to you, great Pharaoh Atem, to come forth and share the life force of your former host, share his blood, share his heart, share his breath,"

He waited

"I call to you, great Pharaoh Atem, to come forth and share the life force of your former host, share his blood, share his heart, share his breath,"

He waited

"I call to you, great Pharaoh Atem, to come forth and share the life force of your former host, share his blood, share his heart, share his breath,"

He waited

Over time, he lost count of just how many times he recited that chant

It could have been dozens, or hundreds, he really wasn't sure

But finally, as he was saying it one last time... a hand suddenly reached up through the ground, taking Yugi by slight surprise

Even though he had been expecting it, it was still a shock when it actually happened

Acting quickly, he hurried to help dig up his partner, feeling tears begin to sting at his eyes as he assisted Atem in rising from the grave- or the grave _yard_ , atleast

"A-Atem!? Atem is it really you!?" he shouted anxiously as he helped the pharaoh out of the ground

His heart was beating hard and fast, breathing heavy, and Atem, for all parts, mimicked him

Atem panted lowly, shaking his head free of as much dirt as he possibly could as he wrapped his arms immediately around his partner

"Yugi.... Yugi you- ... you brought me back? But... but how!?"

"A spell, I - .. I've been learning magic,"

"Magic..." Atem repeated slowly, his expression soft and sweet

"I am so proud of you aibou, to think ... you're using magic," he chuckled softly, pulling back and gently cupping his face

"But... what kind of spell could you have used to bring me back to life...?"

"A .. a blood spell, Atem, you and I- .. we share a heart now,"

Moving back slowly, Atem stared at Yugi, his expression pale and stunned and more than a little worried

"What.. do you mean, we share a heart?"

"The heart beating in your chest it- ... I mixed my blood into it and .. made it part of my own, so now, as long as my heart beats, Atem, so too will your's, as long as I breathe, so will you, so long as I live, so will you,"

"Yugi... Yugi that's an incredibly dangerous-"

"I know," he interjected, gently cupping Atem's face

"I know it is, Mou Hitori, but it's what I had to do, I simply couldn't live without you any longer, I... I wanted so badly to let you rest in peace, but after what happened with Kaiba...."

"Don't worry, my partner," Atem smiled sweetly, leaning forward and giving Yugi a soft kiss on the head

"I'm happy that I'm back, I'm happy that I've returned to you, my partner, but I just worry about you, I worry about your safety, I worry about your health... I am sharing part of you, part of your heart, what if-"

"Atem," Yugi interrupted, his expression soft and sweet, warm and sincere

"I really don't care what happens to me, I would rather be dead and with you than alive and alone, we share more than just a heart now, Other Me, we share a soul once more, we'll never be apart again,"

"And you're really ok with that? You really... would give so much of yourself to me?"

"After all you've done for me?" Yugi grinned

"It's all I've wanted for the longest time," he promised, leaning forward and hugging him once more, his arms tight around his partner's neck as they embraced eachother

He closed his eyes and inhaled

His heart was beating hard and fast... but it felt _good_

It was full of love and warmth and joy, full of happiness, full of ... completion

Now that Atem was back, he was complete once more

He could hear his heart beating, he could hear the steady thundering in his chest, and he was _sure_ that when he exhaled, he could hear the same exact beating in Atem's

One heart

One life

One soul

_Their's_


End file.
